helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
No.5
' ---- '''Released' March 26, 2003 Genre J-Pop Format CD Album, Limited edition DVD Recorded 2003 Length 50:58 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Albums Chronology ---- Previous: 4th "Ikimasshoi!" 4th Album (2002) Next: Best! Morning Musume 2 2nd Best Album (2004) ---- Singles from No. 5 ---- 1. "Do it! Now" 2. "Koko ni Iruzee!" ]] No. 5 (Number 5) is the fifth album from the J-pop idol group Morning Musume, released on March 26, 2003. No. 5 is the last studio album to feature Yasuda Kei and Abe Natsumi as full members of the group. Yasuda graduated later in 2003, and Abe graduated in early 2004. It is also the first Morning Musume studio album to feature a former member as a returning guest artist, as Goto Maki guests on "Megami ~Mousse na Yasashisa~" and "Ganbacchae" (and on "Do It! Now", her last single as a member of the band). Two of the songs, "Megami ~Mousse na Yasashisa~" and "Yes! Pocky Girls", are credited to two one-time Morning Musume spinoff groups, Venus Mousse and POCKY GIRLS, respectively. The songs originated as promotional songs for Pocky biscuit snacks and appeared in versions that are least one minute shorter on the Petit Best 3 compilation album in December 2002. The album reached #1 on the Oricon charts and charted for four weeks, selling 175,292 copies Tracklist #Intro #Do it! Now #TOP! #Tomodachi ga Ki ni Itteru Otoko Kara no Dengon (友達(♀)が気に入っている男からの伝言; A Message from the Boy My Friend Likes) #Koko ni Iruzee! (ここにいるぜぇ!; I'm Here!) #"Suggoi Nakama" (「すっごい仲間」; "Great Friends") #Tsuyoki de Yukouze! (強気で行こうぜ!; Let's Go Strongly!) - Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa #Megami ~Mousse na Yasashisa~ (Original Long Ver.) (女神 ~Mousseな優しさ~ (Original Long Ver.); Goddess ~Kindness Like Mousse~) - Venus Mousse (Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Goto Maki, Yoshizawa Hitomi) #YES! POCKY GIRLS (Original Long Ver.) - POCKY GIRLS (Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Ishikawa Rika, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa) #HEY! Mirai (HEY! 未来; Hey! Future) #Ganbacchae! (がんばっちゃえ!; Do Your Best!) - Morning Musume with Hello! Project Kids + Goto Maki #"Sugoku Suki na no ni...ne" (「すごく好きなのに...ね」; "Even Though I Really Like You...") - Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi #Sotsugyou Ryokou ~Morning Musume Tabidatsu Hito ni Okuru Uta~ (卒業旅行 ~モーニング娘。旅立つ人に贈る唄~; Graduation Trip ~A Song for the Person Leaving Morning Musume~) Featured Members *Morning Musume **1st gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi (last album) **2nd gen: Yasuda Kei (last album), Yaguchi Mari **4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai **5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *Special Guests: **Goto Maki **Hello! Project Kids ***Umeda Erika ***Shimizu Saki ***Yajima Maimi ***Tsugunaga Momoko ***Tokunaga Chinami ***Murakami Megumi ***Sudo Maasa ***Natsuyaki Miyabi ***Ishimura Maiha ***Kumai Yurina ***Nakajima Saki ***Sugaya Risako ***Suzuki Airi ***Okai Chisato ***Hagiwara Mai Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 175,292 Trivia *This was Iida Kaori's second album as leader of Morning Musume External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Do it! Now, TOP!, Tomodachi ga Ki ni Itteru Otoko Kara no Dengon, Koko ni Iruzee!, Suggoi Nakama, Tsuyoki de Yukouze!, Megami ~Mousse na Yasashisa~, YES! POCKY GIRLS, HEY! Mirai, Ganbacchae!, Sugoku Suki na no ni...ne, Sotsugyou Ryokou ~Morning Musume Tabidatsu Hito ni Okuru Uta~ cs:No.5 Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2003 Releases Category:2003 Albums Category:2003 Number 1 Albums Category:Number 1 Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Album